Traditionally, the two main exercises used in response which focus on eccentric loading in prehab and rehab are the Nordic Hamstring Exercise/Russian Hamstring Exercise and Seated Single leg curs. At present the lower impact simpler exercise to perform is the seated single leg curl as it does not require a partner and the repetition of the exercise can be undertaken without risk of additional injury which can occur from the assisted Nordic Hamstring exercise. The seated leg curly involves using a specific piece of gym equipment into which the person sits and sets the weight or resistance and begins by extending and then returning the leg against a pivoted weight. While this exercise is quite controlled it does however, require a large expensive piece of specialist machinery.
The Nordic hamstring exercise is performed by kneeling with your feet side by side and held fixed in place by a partner, the person undertaking the exercise crosses their arms across their chest or lets their arms hang by their sides and lowers their body slowly towards the ground ensuring they keep a straight line from their shoulder to their knee. They extend slowly to the point of failure i.e. they lean forward and resist a falling motion using their hamstrings for as long as possible, as they progress they hold for 3-6 seconds then drop to the ground using their hands to break the fall. Return at your case to the start position and repeat. This traditional process has the risk of causing additional injury to the participant of the exercise through planterflexion or dorsiflexion, i.e. the bending of the foot too far back towards the gluteals or too far forward towards the shin or indeed inversion or eversion movements, in either direction. This risk exists because the force being exerted by the partner is uncontrolled and differs from person to person and will increase throughout the movement as the anchor person reacts to the increasing load being exerted depending on the phase of movement the person undertaking the test s currently in.
This apparatus overcomes these issues with the traditional methods in that it removes the need for a partner to assist in the undertaking of the exercise and therefore the risks that that person brought to the exercise of inducing dorsiflexion or plantarflexion. The apparatus also enables participants to undertake the exercise regime without assistance thereby making it easier for the regime to be followed.
The exercise aid can also be used for concentric exercises whereby the user can return from the lowered position using their hamstrings. This is carried out with the user in a press up position, with their feet firmly fixed in place with the foot anchor, the knees on the kneeing pad, performing an explosive push up and lifts themselves back to the upright position using their hamstrings.